HEROES : The first meeting (Chapter 1)
by amourrivaldo
Summary: Beberapa orang yang berpikir kalau mereka adalah seperti kebanyakan orang sampai mereka menyadari bahwa terdapat kemampuan luar biasa (super human) yang mereka miliki, seperti membaca pikiran, menjelajah ruang dan waktu, dan terbang. Pada akhirnya mereka menyadari kalau keberadaan mereka adalah untuk menolong sesama.


"HEROES" : The First Meeting

Presented & Copyright By - Amour Rivaldo  
Disclaimer By - Masashi Kishimoto  
Warning : AU,OOC

Motivational stories From Heroe's,Gifted Hand,and Charlotte.

"Please Dont Don't reproach me :)" . Maaf Kalau Typo

Beberapa orang yang berpikir kalau mereka adalah seperti kebanyakan orang sampai mereka menyadari bahwa terdapat kemampuan luar biasa (super human) yang mereka miliki, seperti membaca pikiran, menjelajah ruang dan waktu, dan terbang. Pada akhirnya mereka menyadari kalau keberadaan mereka adalah untuk menolong sesama. Tapi beberapa dari mereka ada yang mengunakanya untuk hal yang buruk. Bisakah mereka mencari tau siapa yang melakukan itu semua ?

.

.

Ini semua berawal dari sini

.

.

• FlashBack •

[Kyoto . 10 Tahun yang lalu sebelum Hari ini .]

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun berlari melewati gerbang sekolahnya setelah beberapa saat bunyi bel sekolahnya berbunyi. Dia berlari menuju rumahnya , senyuman tampak menghiasi wajahnya.

'Aku tak sabar merasakan masakan Kaa-san' Batinya , sambil terus berlari dengan senyuman yang tak kian lepas dari wajahnya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya dia mengetuk pintu tersebut sambil berteriak pelan "Kaa-san , Otou-san Aku pulang" . Setelah menunggu beberapa saat Akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka dan nampaklah sesosok wanita berambut merah dari balik pintu dia adalah ibu dari anak tersebut, raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Kaa-san Kenapa ? kenapa wajah kaa-san terlihat lesu ?" Tanya anak itu heran.

Ibu anak tersebut terlonjak kaget , bukan hanya raut wajahnya saja yang terlihat khawatir melainkan dia juga melamun melihat wajah anaknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa naruto-chan , ayo masuk ada oji-chan" Ibunya kemudian tersenyum untuk menyakinkan anaknya bahwa tak terjadi apa-apa

"Wah.. Benarkah"

Naruto pun masuk ke dalam rumah itu , di ikuti ibunya.

.

Dia melihat ayah,dan pamanya duduk di sofa di ruangan tamu rumahnya

"wah benar , ada Oji-chan" Teriak anak naruto ke girangan , lalu duduk di samping Pamanya . Sedangkan Ibunya duduk di samping ayah naruto

"Kau sudah besar ya Naruto dan tambah tampan" Ucap Oji-chanya sambil tertawa kecil

Naruto tersenyum "Benarkah ?"

"Iya Naruto"

Ayah naruto berdeham "Naruto , Mulai besok kau tinggal dengan Oji-chan"

.

Naruto melihat ayahnya terheran "Kenapa ?"

"Mulai besok kau pindah sekolah dan pindah ke Konoha" Timpal ibunya

Naruto melihat ibunya yang terisak dan dia semakin terheran "Kenapa ? Kenapa aku harus pindah ? Aku sudah punya banyak teman di sini , kalau aku pindah nanti siapa yang menjaga kaa-san dan otou-san ?" Kemudian dia mulai menangis

Dan beberapa detik kemudian tedengar suara mobil berhenti di depan pintu

Ayah Naruto terlihat panik "Oji-chan cepat bawa naruto pergi dari sini lewat pintu belakang"

Naruto bingung , apa yang terjadi disini . Dia ingin bertanya ke pada ayahnya tapi Pamannya sudah membekap mulutnya lalu mengendong naruto untuk pergi dari rumah ini

"Ayo naruto, turuti saja apa kata ayahmu" Perintah Pamanya setelah membuka pintu belakang rumah itu

Naruto semakin bingung , apa maksudnya semua ini ? dia penasaran diapa yang datang ? kenapa ayah dan ibunya panik ?

Naruto memberontak , dia mencoba menggerakan badanya ke kiri dan kanan agar bisa terlepas dari gendongan pamanya , kemudian dia menggigit tangan pamanya agar pamanya melepas bekapanya , dan itu berhasil.

"Akh...!" Teriak paman naruto kesakitan.

Naruto kemudian lari , dia ingin kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya tetapi sesaat kemudian dia merasakan bagian punggung belakangnya terasa sakit . Ternyata pamanya sudah memukul naruto agar naruto pingsan , pandanganya semakin buram, dia pun terjatuh dan penglihatan naruto menjadi hitam seketika.

.

.

[Kyoto , 2 tahun setelahnya : Sebelum hari ini]

.

.

Di depan rumah megah yang sudah hangus terbakar dan hampir rata dengan tanah, berdirilah seseorang pria memakai jaket hitam , dia menatap bangunan tersebut.

Dia kemudian terlihat berjalan menunduk menyusuri rel kereta api, kemudian mendengar suara-suara yang terngiang di pikiranya 'Suatu saat nanti kau pasti tau' , 'Kau juga memilikinya' , 'Kau akan mampu menguasainya'

Dia terus berjalan dengan terus memutar kembali suara-suara tersebut di otaknya bagaikan lagu , tanpa ia sadari kereta sedang melaju ke arahnya.

Kereta itu semakin mendekat dalam hitungan detik

6

Dia masih belum menyadari kereta itu.

5

Dia memandang kereta itu , senyuman terlihat di wajahnya.

4

"Bukan hanya mengendalikanya" dia berbicara pelan seperti sebuah bisikan yang entah di tujukan untuk siapa

3

Kereta semakin mendekat !... Dan

2

"Aku Mahir"

.  
.

1

-X-

[Konoha , Hari ini - 6:30 AM]

Konoha , sebuah kota yang terletak di pulau kecil Kasai, Jepang. Pulau yang bersebelahan dengan Pulau Honshu (Mencangkup Kota Kyoto,dan Osaka) ini merupakan bagian dari daerah metropolitan Osaka-Kobe-Kyoto-Konoha. Konoha menerima pemasuka industri dari Osaka dan memliki banyak situs bersejarah dan merupakan ibu kota Prefektur Konoha.  
.

.

Terlihat sebuah Rumah megah yang bernuansa Tradisional ,,,

Seorang gadis terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang di depan pintu rumahnya dengan wajah kesal

"onii-chan ayo berangkat ! , Kita sudah terlambat"

"sabar Hinata , aku sedang sibuk memakai sepatu . Apa kau tidak melihatnya ?" Tanya seorang pria berambut panjang dengan nada kesal.

"Huft.. Baiklah aku tunggu kau di mobil" Keluh gadis yang bernama Hinata itu.

[Skip Time]

Sekarang mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil yang sedang melaju . mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu di kursi belakang tersebut

"Menurutmu apa benar bahwa sekolah kita yang sekarang itu tempatnya para orang-orang yang luar biasa ?" Tanya seorang pria yang merupakan Kaka Hinata itu kepada Hinata.

Hinata terlihat termenung , lalu kemudian menjawab "Aku tidak tahu , tapi kalau itu benar berarti kita akan bertemu dengan mereka mereka yang.."

"Jangan lanjutkan. Kita lihat saja nanti"

"Baiklah" Ucap Hinata dengan ketus karena kesal ucapanya di potong begitu saja..

.

[Skip Time]

•Konoha Akademi School•  
Konoha akademi school adalah sekolah bertarap Sekolah menengah atas dengan sistem study 5 tahun (X,XI,XII,XII,XIV) , sekolah ini mengambil murid berprestasi dari sekolah menengah atas murid mereka sebelumnya , memberi mereka beasiswa pendidikan dan sertifikat pendidikan setara sarjana muda (D3) dan bisa di lanjutkan ke D4/S1 (Konoha University)

Hinata dan kakaknya sudah sampai di Gedung itu tepatnya di Gerbang Konoha Akademi. Hinata berjalan masuk melewati gerbang tersebut sambil memandangi kertas berukuran A4 di tanganya, lalu melihat kaka'nya yang berada disamping secara sekilas.

Hinata Mendesah "Menurut kertas ini, Kita harus berkumpul di Kantin Gedung ini"

Kakaknya Menghela Napas "Yasudah , baiklah . ayo ikut aku"

Hinata bingung , lalu bertanya "Memangnya Onni-chan tau dimana letak kantin itu"

Kakaknya kemudian menatap Hinata dengan tatapan Horor , dan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di jelaskan.

"Oh , aku lupa soal kemampuan kaka itu , Gomen" Hinata kemudian tertawa melihat kebodohanya yang seolah-olah lupa dengan kemampuan kakanya itu.

Kemudian Hinata mengikuti langkah Kakanya dari belakang, ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

.  
Mereka berdua pun telah sampai di Kantin yang tampaknya terlihat sepi tersebut, dari jauh Hinata melihat sekumpulan orang yang sedang duduk di bangku kantin dengan meja persegi ... Mereka semua memegang Browsur yang sama seperti ia pegang,, Dia dan kakaknya menghampiri mereka.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, apa benar ini perkumpulan 'the trackers' ?" Tanya Kakak Hinata kepada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di antara orang-orang yang duduk di tempat tersebut.

"Okaerinasai , kau pasti neji dan hinata . Kami menunggu kalian , silahkan kau dan adik mu duduk di sana" Jawab seseorang tersebut sambil mempersilahkan mereka duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong.

Neji dan Hinata pun duduk di bangku yang kosong , mereka pun duduk bersebelahan.

"Oke sudah terkumpul semuanya , saatnya memperkenalkan diri ku dan apa tujuan ku memasukkan kalian ke Universitas ini" Ucap seseorang yang tadi Neji sapa

Dia menghela Napas

"Perkenalkan Namaku Uchiha Itachi , aku adalah siswa senior di universitas ini . Ya , ini adalah Konoha Akademi School, akademi yang mengumpulkan orang-orang luar biasa . Kalian aku bawa ke sini setelah mengambil data dari sekolah kalian sebelumnya , dan aku sengaja mengirim sebuah rekomendasi dari akademi ini ke sekolah menengah atas kalian sebelumnya. Hm.. Di sekolah ini mengumpulkan orang-orang biasa dengan kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata dan orang-orang seperti kalian"

Setelah Itachi mengatakan Hal tersebut , mereka semua saling menatap satu sama lain , satu pertanyaan di kepala mereka 'apa arti dari orang-orang seperti kalian' .

Itachi menghela nafas lagi

"Aku tau siapa kalian , makanya aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini . Tapi kalian jangan takut , Murid-Murid akademi ini tidak tau bahwa orang-orang seperti kalian ada di sekitarnya . Akademi ini memang di desain seperti itu , agar kalian tidak bisa di lacak dengan mudah oleh orang yang sengaja mengincar kalian"

Mereka semua menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan

"Baiklah , dari pada kalian menatap ku dengan tatapan seperti itu . Aku akan memberitahu kepada kalian siapa diri kalian masing-masing" Itachi pun mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang berisi sebuah data-data mereka semua dari dalam Tas'nya.

"Yang pertama adalah , Shikamaru Nara . Dia adalah asisten ku, dia yang membantu ku untuk mengurus ini semua. Kemampuannya adalah Penetrate solid objects : dia mampu menembus benda padat"

"Yang kedua adalah , Uchiha Sasuke . Dia adalah Adik kandung ku , kemampuanya adalah telekinesis : dia mampu mengerakan Object padat sesuai dengan pikiranya"

"Yang ketiga adalah , Sakura Haruno . Dia adalah seorang pelajar yang berasal dari Tokyo , kemampuanya adalah _Rapid Cellular Regeneration :_ kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri secara spontan"

"Yang keempat , Hyuga Hinata . Dia adalah seorang Bangsawan dari konoha , berasal dari keluarga Hyuga , kemampuanya adalah Psychometry : Kemampuan untuk melihat masa lalu benda hidup atau mati hanya dengan menyetuhnya"

"Yang kelima , Hyuga Neji . Kaka sepupu dari Hinata Hyuga , kemampuanya adalah _Clairvoyance :_ kemampuan untuk melacak siapa saja didunia ini. Yang ia butuhkan adalah dua hal untuk menemukanya yaitu orang,foto,gambar atau benda milik orang tersebut yang membuatnya berpikir seolah ada peta untuk menunjukkan dimana tempatnya"

"Yang keenam , Sai . Orang misterius , beras dari panti asuhan , kemampuanya tidak di ketahui . Tapi dia bisa melihat masa depan secara spontan lalu melukisnya"

"Yang ketujuh , Ino Yamanaka . Seorang Pelajar dari Kyoto , Kemampuanya adalah the permeated : kemampuan untuk merasuki jiwa seseorang lalu mengambil alih tubuhnya"

"Yang kedelapan Rock Lee . Seorang pelajar dari Osaka , Kemampuanya adalah uncontrollable : mempunya daya tahan tubuh dan fisik di atas orang rata-rata. Pukulanya mampu membuat tembok hancur"

"Yang kesembilan adalah Nagato . Dia adalah teman ku , dia tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun tapi dia bisa mengetahui siapa saja yang memiliki kemampuan khusus dan menyimpulkan jenis kekuatanya , karena dia aku bisa tahu kemampuan-kemampuan kalian . Tidak hanya itu, dia juga bisa tau kelemahan dari kemampuan kalian masing-masing hanya dengan melihat kalian yang sedang menggunakan kemampuan kalian tersebut"

"Hmm.. Terakhir adalah aku , kemampuan ku adalah pyrokinesis : kemampuan untuk memenipulasi api"

Sesudah Itachi menjelaskan kemampuan mereka masing-masing , mereka pun saling bertatapan.

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengumpulkan kami semua" Neji pun mulai angkat bicara.

Itachi berpikir.. "Pertanyaan yang bagus neji ,,tapi sebelum itu aku akan menyimpulkan tentang keberadaan kita di akademi ini . Kita sudah punya kekuatan-kekuatan seperti ini sejak lahir , tapi di antara-antara mahasiswa atau mahasiswi di sini ada yang memiliki kekuatan tersebut secara mendadak , tugas kita adalah membimbing mereka untuk masuk ke dalam Guild kita"

"Guild ? Guild apa" Tanya rock lee dengan wajah kebingungan

"Guild 'the trackers' ,, kita akan memasukan mereka-mereka yang memiliki kekuatan seperti kalian ke dalam guild ini , memberi pengarahan ,dan bimbingan" Jawab Itachi

"Bukan hanya itu , kita juga akan mencari mereka yang sengaja menggunakan kekuatanya untuk berbuat hal yang tidak berguna , contohnya seperti tadi pagi . Ada sebuah berita dengan Topic penyiksan pelajar , tapi Nagato mengidentifikasikan bahwa pelakunya adalah orang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengambil jiwa orang , sehingga orang tersebut seperti seperti terkena penyiksaan berat"

"Lalu apa hubunganya dengan kita ?" Hinata mulai angkat bicara

"Yang dia bunuh adalah orang yang memiliki kemampuan seperti kita . Orang-orang seperti Mereka mengincar kita , mungkin mereka merasa terusik dan tidak ingin tersaingi dengan keberadaan kita , atau mereka ingin mengambil kekuatan kita. Tidak ada yang tau jalan pemikiran mereka"

"Makanya aku mengumpulkan kalian di akademi ini , karena akademi ini memang di desain untuk orang-orang seperti kita" Tambah itachi dengan panjang lebar..

"Lalu apa yang kita harus lakukan ?" tanya Sai

"Kita akan belajar di sini seperti pelajar-pelajar biasa , semua pelajar disini tidak ada yang tau bahwa kita memiliki kekuatan super . Kecuali mereka" Jawab itachi sambil melirik ke arah para sekumpulan orang-orang yang sedang duduk seperti mereka dari kejauhan.

Semua memandang ke arah tatapan itachi kecuali sasuke,shikamaru,dan Nagato yang tampaknya sudah tau dengan ucapan itachi barusan

"Mereka adalah orang-orang seperti kita tapi mereka secara terang-terangan menunjukan kemampuan mereka kepada murid yang lain ,,,, mereka menamakan diri mereka 'Killer elite' yang menurutku sama sekali tidak elite" Jawa Itachi dengan Ketus

"Lalu apa kita akan bersaing dengan Mereka ?" sakura mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini

"Mungkin bisa di bilang begitu" Ujar Itachi

"Lalu siapa saja anggota mereka ?" Timpal sakura lagi

"Tidak usah dijelaskan , kalian akan tau sendiri . Oke.. Jam pelajaran pertama sudah ingin dimulai , kalian harus masuk ke kelas kalian dan mungkin akan di awali dengan perkenalan lingkungan sekolah , bersyukurlah kalian karena tidak kegiatan MOS di akademi ini"

Mereka kemudian membubarkan diri menuju kelas mereka masing-masing, sakura pun menghampiri hinata lalu menegurnya

"Hai , Hinata"

merasa namanya di panggil hinata pun menoleh "Oh haruno-san , ada apa ?"

"Jangan formal begitu , Panggil saja aku Sakura" Sakura tersenyum

Hinata mengangguk "Baiklah sakura-san"

"Oh iya kau di kelas apa ?" Tanya sakura

"Kelas X-A" Jawab hinata

"Benarkah ? berarti kita sekelas . Ayo kita kekelas bersama" Ajak sakura

Hinata hanya mengangguk , sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan sakura menuju kelas mereka.

\- TO BE CONTINUED -

Maaf , kalo ada TYPO dan kesalahan EYD karena aku masih newbie dalam dunia FFN ... Sampai bertemu di Chap selanjutnya

Terimakasih telah membaca fanfic ku :)

Tolong R&R untuk memberi saran kepada ku..


End file.
